<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serenity by Lopithecus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529756">Serenity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus'>Lopithecus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, M/M, day 3 prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It’s not how he imagined their first kiss to be like. Buck imagined it to be frantic with teeth and tongue and desperation after one of them almost lost their life… again. Instead, it happens when the two are sat on Eddie’s couch, Christopher having just been put to bed."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serenity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short but sweet! I skipped day one and two for now because I couldn’t think of anything to write for them. I’ll probably go back and write something later when the other prompts are done.</p><p>Please enjoy!</p><p>Prompt: Day 3 - Soft &amp; Slow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s not how he imagined their first kiss to be like. Buck imagined it to be frantic with teeth and tongue and desperation after one of them almost lost their life… again. Instead, it happens when the two are sat on Eddie’s couch, Christopher having just been put to bed. Eddie had come back out into the living room and stood in the doorway for what seemed like minutes, just staring at Buck as Buck stared back. Finally, the other man came over and sat down next to him, so close that their thighs touch. Then, without saying a word, Eddie leaned over and started kissing Buck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s nothing sexual, just the press of both their lips against one another. It had taken Buck aback at first, his mind playing catch up. But soon, he settled into the feeling of Eddie’s lips against his, soft and light. They move a little, Eddie’s hand coming up to softly stroke the back of Buck’s neck, barely there touches sending sparks up into Buck’s head. Buck’s own hands wrap around Eddie’s biceps, grabbing on lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the softest, most non-sexual kiss Buck has ever had. It’s almost… hesitant on Eddie’s side and the last thing Buck wants to do is scare him away with the wrong move. So he sits there, allows Eddie to take control of the situation. He allows Eddie to pull away when he wants to look in Buck’s eyes questioningly and when Buck says nothing, he allows Eddie to lean back in and kiss him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Eddie has more confidence, pushing into Buck harder, moving his lips as Buck follows suit. Buck’s hands find their way to Eddie’s back and hair while Eddie’s hand places itself on the side of Buck’s face as the other lands on Buck’s lower back. They scoot closer to each other, one of them letting out a small moan of approval. Buck isn’t sure if it was him or Eddie but he doesn’t care. All he does care about is the fact that Eddie is kissing him and it’s all he’s ever wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss stays pretty chaste, even as their hands start to roam the other’s body over their clothes, gripping and tugging different spots. If they don’t stop now, this might turn to a different activity that involves moving from the couch and to the bed instead. Although, even as much as Buck is loving this and the fact that Eddie is the one who started it, Buck has a feeling Eddie isn’t quite ready for that step yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Buck reluctantly reins himself in and pulls away with a quiet exhale of breath. He blinks his eyes open slowly, feeling how his face is hot. He’s sure he’s red all over but when he peers at Eddie, the other man isn’t doing any better. Eddie’s face has a beautiful blush currently sitting high on his cheeks, his brown eyes downcast and avoiding Buck’s. Buck places two fingers under Eddie’s chin and turns his head to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brought this on?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, the red of his face deepening. Buck can’t resist and so he leans forward, cupping Eddie’s face with his hands and kissing along Eddie’s blush. When he’s done, Eddie has calmed some and he shrugs. “I felt like it. You were sitting there and you looked… We just had a really good night with Christopher together and you’re so good with him that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s struggling, Buck knows. He rubs a hand along Eddie’s cheek, thumb passing over his nose. “I’m glad you chose to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles warmly. “Yeah. I’ve been wanting to kiss you forever now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s blush is back at Buck’s words and Buck chuckles, leaning closer again to press their lips together once more. He trails his lips over Eddie’s nose and his cheek, over his temple, until landing on his forehead where he plants another soft kiss. When he leans back, Eddie looks shy and Buck isn’t entirely sure he’s ever seen that on Eddie. Somehow, it makes Buck proud to have put it there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to watch a movie? I can make us some popcorn,” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s shoulders sag in relief and Buck assumes it’s at the normalcy Buck is keeping between them. Eddie lets out a quick breath and nods, smiling slightly. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck stands from the couch, stretching slightly. “Okay, you pick out the movie and I’ll get the popcorn started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Eddie reaches for the remote to the TV, Buck makes his way to the kitchen, looking back at his best friend only once, and smiling happily.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>
  <a href="https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/">Fanfiction Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>